Lord Of The Rings: Rivendell
by The Lonely survivor
Summary: 500 years after Frodo destroys the ring, Rivendell is in danger of an unknown enemy , will Legolas answer Elrond's call for aid or will he let Rivendell Burn to ashes . Story is not to canon. ( SO STOP TELLING ME!) I have a sequel( kinda it takes place in the same universe) its called "Survivors"
1. Chapter 1: Rivendell

**A/N Hey guys thank for checking my lord of the rings fan fic please note that some parts of the story are not to cannon, But anyway**** I wrote this fan fiction of lord of the rings because i loved the series, but J R.R tolkien never tells you what happens after frodo leaves, So being the fan that i am I wrote a Little novel about what happpened after( please note that i will make a few things up for story purposes) If enough people like this I will make a second novel. Thanks for reading - Lord of the ring: tales**

Chapter 1  
>Rivendell<p>

.

About 500 hundred years had passed since Frodo destroyed the ring of power. Peace filled the air and Rivendell was blossoming with activity of course it was harvest season and farmer's tried to sell their good to Elrond. At the bridge of Rivendell, a courier raced pass on his horse with an important message for Elrond. At that very moment he courier burst into the Last Homely House, Elrond sensed an evil he had not sensed for a very long time right

"Lord Elrond" he saide "I bring news from Rohan .They say an evil is coming."

"Yes I sense it," Elrond replied

"They say it's some type of Necromancer" The courier contiuned

Elrond's brow raised " a Necromancer... There has not been one in middle earth for over 500 years."

"Tell the king of Rohan to give me more information on this Necromaner." Elrond added hastily

**A/N It gets better after this I Promise this just sets up the backround knowlegde**


	2. Chapter 2: A Message

** A/N Hello again Thanks for reading chapter 1 I know it's short and kinda boring , but I promise chapter 2 will be longer If you could please review I really want feedback if I'm doing a good job.**

Chapter 2  
>A Message<span>

Over the misty mountain in Isengard amidst the crumbling ruins of Saruman's tower is an Orc camp 100,000 Orcs inhabit the camp. They are preparing for a war against all races ( Elves ,Hobbits, Dwarfs, and Men alike). The primary target: Rivendell a centre for peace and trading. Elrond sensed a greater evil far to the southeast, a power;

"Orcs a race I haven't uttered in many years." muttered Elrond

He sends for a Courier; when the Courier arrives Elrond give him a message

" Go as quickly as you can to the elves of Mirkwood" Elrond said

The message read:

**_Dear Legolas King of Mirkwood,_**

**_I call you in a time of need. I sense Orcs in the far southeast and call for aid to help protect Rivendell as you have in the past_**

**_-Lord Elrond King of Rivendell_**

As the Courier hurried away, Elrond called for his army general, The general was a broad and strong elf his armour seemed to shine.

" Yes Sir?" The army general questioned

" Set up Patrols Around The bridge." Elrond said

"Yes sir." The general said

"_Lets just hope Legolas Helps us_" Elrond whispered

He walked to where the council of Elrond took place and sat down remembering all 12 members that would be the Fellowship of the Ring. He smiled, then he got up and walked to the market. In Isengard the lead Orc was sharpening his battle axe it would soon be time to take Rivendell for the Orc race

"The time of the elves has ended, but time of the orc has just began." The lead Orc said  
>it was followed by a large cheer. The courier raced along The Loudwater river ,he is headed south for the gap of rohan.<p>

**A/N Hello thanks for reading my 2nd chapter hope you liked it sorry it wasn't as long as I promised my 3rd chapter will be about 600 words. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: A long road ahead

**A/N the town in this chapter is a made up one it is not from the books or movies also thanks to Gorsewhisker for being the first person favorite my fan fic thanks. Read her fan fics they're entertaining (no she didn't tell me to put that.)**

Chapter 3  
>A long road ahead<span>

After 3 weeks of travel the courier finally stop in a town near the gap of rohan for a rest and a warm meal. The town is very small with few houses it seems peaceful,

"_This town reminds me of my hometown small but pleasant, I can't wait to go home see my wife and 2 children." _The courier thinks to himself.

The orcs start to march from Isengard to Rivendell the journey will be long and dangerous, but the orcs being as feeble minded as they are do not take in the fact the march will take weeks. After a great night sleep at the local inn the courier is on his way, 2 weeks later he reaches the entrance to the Fangorn forest. As he was entering he felt that somthing was wrong usually ou can here birds chriping and rabbits hoping about , but it's Eerily quiet he felt like something was watching him so he sped up going as fast as his horse could go he rode 2 days straight each second he felt alone ,but being watched from afar. Finally the courier reaches Mirkwood after 5 weeks of riding. 3 elvish guards stop him and ask where he is headed

he responds with "to deliver an important message to Legolas." he shows him the message and the 3 guards move out of his way

"_Something is not right" _He thinks

But soon he disregards his previous thought and quickly hurried on to the Mirkwood palace to deliver to message to Legolas. Legolas with dis-please in his eyes reads the message and responds with:

**Dear Lord Elrond of Rivendell,**

**I cannot give but a few soldiers to aid you as we have already sent most of the army to defend our borders. they will be there in 1 months time.**

**Legolas king of Mirkwood**

He gives the response to the courier who then quickly turns around gets on his horse and speeds off. Legolas slowly sighs he wished that he could supply more soldiers. Legolas chuckles at what Gimli would have said if he were here but his chuckle turned into a depressed sigh after he remember he died 400 years ago. The courier was reaching the end of Mirkwood forest and would soon be on his way back to Rivendell, but as he was approaching the place where he came in he noticed that the 3 guards were not there anymore, he keep on riding. 2 days passed when he came upon Fangorn Forest it seemed even darker than the last time the courier tried think of a way passed Fangorn but there was none so despite his fears he rode along aanother 2 days pass the courier breaths a sigh of relief 1 week later the courier stops for a little break by what was know as Isengard it is about 1:00 am he starts a fire and sits down, but then he hears something running fast but it's no animal and its not a man or an elf to heavy.

"Hullo?" the courier said loudly

3 seconds later he is confronted by 3 tall figures he assumes it is the 3 Mirkwood guards from before

"God you scared me!" he said with a sigh of relief. The figures don't respond but then as he looks closer he sees that the armor they are wearing looks bulky and broken and one of them seems to be carrying a mace.

"who are you!" he exclaims

As he pulls his dagger from his hilt The figure walks forward swinging they mace in front of them. The strike hits the courier in the face killing him on impact he lay on on the ground motionless. Elrond starts to worry why the courier is not back yet he calls for his army general

"have you seen the courier?" Elrond questioned

"No sir" he said "There have only been farmers coming in and out"

**A/N Hello again thanks for reading chapter 3 it's a lot longer than my other chapters and a lot darker but anyway hope you liked it. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4: The Orcs

**A/N Thanks for staying with me till chapter 4 thanks for reading**

Chapter 4  
>The Orcs<span>

The courier lay there motionless, the glaze of the fire on his face. The 3 figures walk into the view their amour dirty and now red with an innocent's blood, The mace stained with blood

" Poor little courier." the first Orc said sarcastically

" Shut up and search him you idiot!" The second one commanded "

"What do you want to do with the body?" the third one questioned " leave it"

The Orcs start searching the courier they see the message but do not know how to read so they just burn the message. With a quick slash they kill his horse they found nothing of use and leave everything like it was. Elrond was starting to worry about the courier no news of him had come in weeks he sensed that the Orcs were getting ready to attack. Elrond took quick measures to make sure the city didn't fall, he put more guards on patrol, search parties came back emptied handed. Citizens started to get worried rumor started that Orcs were going to attack Rivendell, but as we know it wasn't a rumor it was fact. The 3 Orcs got on their horse and rode to Isengard dawn is creeping up over Fangorn forest the Orcs hurry up their horses

"Hurry up we don't want to be seen." The first Orc

The other Orcs nodded in agreement when they got to Isengard it was about noon the sun beat down onto the Orcs. mrching for weeks without resting the lead Orc stopped he could see 3 dark figures in the distance he almost attacked them, but he haulted whe he saw the armour they were wearing

" What did you find?" he questioned the first Orc " Just a late courier" He chuckled at the thought.

The Orcs have already took over a town by the Gap of Rohan, They have sent a scouting party ahead to check for towns. The next day The Scouting parties came back and reported nothing out of the ordinary so they continued marching. As you know elvish archers are the best, but little did they know that the Orcs have created a new weapon the Crossbow a light, fast shooter, pin point accurate, weapon the perfect killing machine.  
>The Elves would never see it coming.<p>

**A/N**** Thanks for reading, only 1 more chapter to go**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle

**A/N**** Hello readers thanks for sticking around for the final chapter not much else to say so hoped you enjoyed reading this**

Chapter 5  
><span>The Battle

Elrond sensed that the Orcs were near in a few days the Orcs would start the attack on Rivendell, Legolas raced to Rivendell with a small army Legolas knew they would be in Rivendell in a few days. 2 days later the Orcs were near Rivendell 1 day would pass and they would be at the gates, Elrond had made a line of defense at the gates and he to would be there fighting for the elvish race. the day was upon middle earth Elrond was in his battle armour and legolas was nearing Rivendell, at dawn the attack startedthe line of defense was no match for the Orcs and their crossbows the battle raged on until dusk the city was almost taken, but then Elrond heard a light chant the as quick as lighting Legolas and a small army arrived but there glory was cut short as arrows rained down on them killing them instantly. As Elrond was distracted he felt a blade go through him he looked up to find an Orc laughing at him as he died, the battle went on for many days, but they could not hold the Orcs back the city fell. Middle earth was weak now and a few years later middle earth would be taken over by Orcs.


	6. Chapter 6: Thanks

****A/N********Thanks for reding my first fan fiction it wasn't that long but it did take a lot of thinking anyway, i would like to give thanks to these people****

****Elrond Circlet for spell checking my chapters****

****J.R.R tolkien for making the world's best book trilogy ****

****Also check out my second fan fic about years after this it's called Survivors****

****here is the link s/10037364/1/Survivors****


End file.
